Masturbación
by Chocoleto
Summary: Gamzee se masturba mientras Tavros está durmiendo. GamTav


**Pareja: GamzeexTavros ****_(en ese orden)_**

**Advertencia: **Masturbación, lenguaje un poco fuerte, tentabulge, mente podrida de Gamzee (?)

**Disclaimer:** Gamzee y Tavros pertenecen a Homestuck y por ende a Hussie…Si fueran míos los haría tener sexo desenfrenado todo el puto comic.

_**:O) Honk (O:**_

Gamzee estaba sexualmente frustrado.

Demasiado frustrado para su agrado y si eso no era ya mucho, el tan sólo hecho de ver durmiendo a Tavros a su lado empeoraba las cosas.

¿Y cómo había terminado con una clara erección que no podía ser calmada ni con un baño de agua fría?. Pues, todo se debía a su brillante y drogado cerebro.

Gamzee había decido invitar a Tavros a su colmena a pasar la noche viendo películas, teniendo épicas peleas de rap, jugando distintos videojuegos, entre otras cosas. Pero como comenzó algo inocente rápidamente se transformo en un auténtico calvario para el alta sangre. No podía negar que siempre se sentía un poco incómodo con la presencia del otro troll, es decir, el poco autocontrol que tenía le ayudaba a impedir que hiciese algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría para el resto de su existencia.

Pero como a Gamzee le gustaba tantear su suerte, y su cordura, decidió que no sólo quería compartir un rato con el otro troll, sino que quería que se quedara a dormir junto a él.

_Solos._

_En la misma habitación._

_Muy cerca del uno al otro, casi rozándose._

Definitivamente, este era el mismísimo infierno para el joven payaso.

Sigilosamente se sentó en donde antes estaba recostado y observó la respiración del otro quedando hipnotizado en como entraba y salía el aire por esa pecaminosa boca que lo incitaba a besarlo. Lentamente fue acercando la suya a la de Tavros y cuando quedo a solo centímetros de la del otro paró en seco y pestaño varias veces sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rápidamente se puso firme de nuevo y se giró quedando a espaldas del otro chico con el ceño fruncido.

-**Maldita sea, Gamzee…debes controlarte de una puta vez**.-se regaño a si mismo mentalmente.

Se tiró su negra cabellera para atrás claramente molesto y bajó su mirada a su entre pierna que se encontraba levantada más viva que nunca. Perezosamente llevó su mano hasta allí y apretó un poco, sintiendo un tirón que le provocó una electricidad por todo su excitado cuerpo y que lo hizo soltar un suspiro pesado.

Sin muchos ánimos se acaricio por encima de la ropa su ahora más duro tentabulge por un par de minutos que parecieron horas para él, hasta que detuvo por completo aquellas caricias abriendo los ojos de par en par. Una idea había cruzado su lujuriosa mente.

Nuevamente se giró observando cómo seguía durmiendo la causa de su sufrimiento y deseo. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder oler la fragancia que el joven tauro emanaba cerrando sus ojos para poder concentrase y captar más su fragancia.

-**Tal vez puedas ayudar a un puto hermano con su jodido problema, eh tavbro?**

Observó por unos breves segundos a Tavros, cerciorándose de que efectivamente estaba durmiendo para poder proseguir con su cometido.

Su cuerpo estaba muy tensó por lo que tomó una larga respiración para calmar sus nervios y ansiedad. Perezosamente llevó su mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a masajearse su dolorida erección dando de vez en cuando un apretón que enviaba una placentera electricidad por su espina dorsal. Su respiración poco a poco se volvió más pesada y decidió que era hora de ir más allá.

Sin pensarlo dos veces deslizó su mano por debajo de su pantalón y bóxers tomando su caliente y sensible miembro masajeándolo de arriba a abajo lentamente manchándose con su material genético en el proceso. Sin poder evitarlo se le escapó un suave ronroneo.

-**Mierdaaa….** –Dio un suspiro pesado. Se sentía tan caliente.

Lentamente se fue acercando al joven troll hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro mirando detenidamente sus carnosos labios entre abiertos. Quería tanto poder saborearlo, morderlo…Meter su lengua por aquella boca y explorarla salvajemente. _Lo deseaba tanto._

Sacó su lengua y lamió la mejilla de Tavros con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Se detuvo un segundo cuando vio fruncir el entrecejo de su compañero pero al no pasar nada más lo volvió a hacer.

Apretó más el agarre a su tentabulge que estaba palpitando aceleradamente y mientras aceleró más el ritmo llevó su pulgar a la punta y presionó duro haciendo que más líquido pre seminal saliera. Gamzee jadeó más fuerte soltando un par de maldiciones en el camino.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos sintiendo que cada vez se sentía más cerca del climax, sus caderas ahora se movían junto al ritmo de su mano mientras distintas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Pensamientos que iban de cómo le gustaría tener aquel frágil cuerpo debajo del suyo, follándolo sin piedad una y otra vez, escuchando los gemidos desesperados de Tavros pidiéndole más para luego terminar corriéndose dentro de él, llenándolo por completo con su caliente semilla.

-**Oh, mierda…tav…**

Se sentó de nuevo llevando su cabeza atrás sin detenerse hasta que sintió algo caliente que se derramaba por su mano lentamente, sin percatarse de aquel líquido violeta salpico un poco el rostro del joven tauro, pero no pudo notarlo al estar absorto en el placer que sentía de haberse liberado y en intentar poder calamar su respiración.

-**Eso se sintió de puta madre…**-sonrió perezosamente aún con sus ojos cerrados mientras seguía bombeado lentamente su miembro hasta que terminó de correrse.

Tavros aún seguía durmiendo para alivio de Gamzee, quien al ver el desastre que estaba hecho decidió que lo mejor era ir a ducharse rápido y volver a intentar dormir.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acomodó su ropa y salió de la habitación intentando evitar pisar las bocinas que estaban tirados al azar por su desordenado dormitorio.

Desde la habitación de Gamzee se escuchaba el agua correr de la ducha, seguramente el alta sangre había dejado despreocupadamente la puerta del baño abierta olvidándose por completo de que tenía visitas en su casa, olvidándose de que alguien estaba durmiendo en su cuarto y de que ese alguien era Tavros.

-**Uuh…**-el pequeño troll se encontraba sentado observando avergonzado por donde Gamzee se había ido. Se limpio con cuidado su mejilla y observó por un momento lo que era.

Él se había despertado poco después de que su mejor amigo comenzara a lamer su rostro sin motivo alguno. Pero como no quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese haciendo el otro, además de que sentía mucha vergüenza de hablar en aquel momento, opto por hacerse el dormido.

Muy apenado bajó su rostro clavando su vista a su entrepierna…_tenía una erección_.

-**¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con…uh, esto?**


End file.
